Faith
by zedarkness
Summary: This has nothing to do with Yugioh. This was created as an Original Fanfic. It takes place with a Boy with no Parent, and he meets a girl. That girl has a sickness and cannot live without him. Please read only if you are mature enough to understand the st


Chapter 1:

I cannot see. I do not know what is around me. That is why I do not move. I whisper The Song of Faith. Its melody touches my heart with every beat. This is a one of my Favorite songs, also considering the fact that my Name is Fate. I wish I did have a Faith. It's fun to Pretend But I am stuck with the Darkness around me. I wish someone could talk to me. Hear me. Help me. Someone, who could stop the Darkness around me. That's what I thought when I met her, at least that's what I thought.

-7 Days Earlier-

Fate woke up with the dawn of Morning. He took off the crust off of his Eyes. He looked as his clock right near his bed. The clock said 6:37. School did not start until 8 o'clock so he went back to Bed. He then saw a room surrounded by white. His eyes were closed so he then opened them, looking to see what was in this white room. He then woke up again. The clock then said 6:32. Fate got really confused as he then went back to sleep again. He then opened his eyes to see the white room. A Girl in white clothing then came up to Fate. She was smiling. She was singing a strange melody that Fate had never heard before. Fate was about to say a few words as she then told him to close his eyes as he then woke up again. He looked at the clock. The clock then said 6:38. Fate thought that it was impossible for all that to happen in a Minute, even within a Dream. He did not want to close his eyes again, even though Curiosity filled within him. He tried to keep his eyes open as he then washed his Face. He then grabbed his Toothbrush and brushed his teeth. His mouth opened slightly, trying to remember that strange melody she was singing. Nothing came to his mind as he then went over to the dinner table. No one was ever there waiting for him, saying things like "I hope you have a great day at School" or "Here's Breakfast! I hope you like it! It's your Favorite!". Fate did not have any Mother or Father. Fate just got up and took out his Normal Cereal and pored it into his serial Bowl. He took the Milk carton and the Milk fell down to the serial as a Waterfall. The Serial did have a horrible taste to it. Fate always hated this serial. The only reason he ate it is because of his over active Imagination. He always created his own storied. No one would ever read them so he would pretend he was one of the best Writers in the world and his crowd ever so wanted him to write another Book. This resulted in there being many Books around the House, all written by Fate. Obviously these books have been done in pen and have been written so sloppy. These Books did not have a book cover, just old Pieces of Paper he had found around his house. This was lucky for Fate, because his Mother was a writer. She would just listen to the same song again and again as she wrote her books. She was the one who taught Fate how to write. Fate was working on his newest book, The Tears of a broken heart. It had been written so well, as he had finished 32 chapters. For some writers, 32 chapters enough, but not enough for Fate. He had been planning to write at least 100 Chapters and never top until he was completely out of thoughts and thought of another title to write and use the same process again and again. Fate had almost completely finished his serial. He looked at his Watch and it said 7:12. It was still early in the Day so Fate had been completely out of Ideas. He then looked at the window and saw someone riding her Bike. This had been a girl in Fate's class so Fate looked at her strangely. He had wondered why she was riding her bike this early. She was considered the second least talkative kid in class, considering Fate was the first. She wore a Pink Skirt and A Blue shirt and she continued to ride her Bike towards the Next Street. She glanced at fate's house for a moment of time, then looked back and continued to go wherever she was going. Fate wondered why she had looked at his house because she has never done so before. He then finished up his cereal, put the bowl in the sink, and made his way towards the door. He then picked p his book bag, put on his watch, and put his hand on the door handle. Using this time to think of anything he forgot, Fate thought. Nothing came to mind so he then pushed the door and walked outside. He then took out his Bicycle and sat on it. He put his helmet on and looked at the time. The current time was 7:24. It was still a little early for Fate to come to school but he liked to come there early. He started peddling down the road, thinking of that girl who was staring at his house for a brief moment. He could not find her as he was Peddling down the street. He looked at his watch and the time was 7:42. He lessened his Helmet a little bit and then parked his bike and locked it with his chain. He then walked up to the school grounds and sat quietly at a bench. He looked at the clock and the time was 7:51. His class room was very near to the bench so he did not need to get up yet. He was thinking of Ideas for his newest story. Currently in Fate's story his main hero Soul has currently defeated The Master Puppeteer and Kraton and Tantos. Soul found out secrets that had been kept from him, like how Tantos is his brother. Soul did have a happy life on Nayoko, but it could not last forever. For Soul's knowledge his friends have died and he is left alone in the darkness. He had found new friends and was traveling around the universe, trying to find his lost Family and friends. Fate then got out of his daydreaming and looked at his watch. The time was 8:16. He was late for class so he ran in when he saw that girl. It was that girl that had looked at his house earlier today. Fate was longing to know her name but he usually did not talk during class unless someone had spoken to him. He knew the rules at class. Look at the clock and a Minute goes by in 2. Don't look at the clock and a Minute goes by in half. This made Fate not look at his watch during class. He was still daydreaming about his Story. The seating arrangements were quite normal except for the people that sat next to Fate. His Best friend John was sitting next to him on the left. The girl that was looking at his house had sat next to Fate on the right. He got a note saying "Hi, how are you doing?". He did not know who had sent him it, his best friend or the other girl. Any other day he would suspect his best Friend but the girl was acting strange today. He was getting very nervous so he then sent another message saying "Good. How are you?". His Body filled with relief when she had sent him a message back saying "So, So. What's your name?". Fate was confused at this point. How could she not know his name when he had told her at least 5 times, once being last week and he had sat next to him since pre-school. Fate did not know what to do so he had sent another message back saying "My name is Fate.". The teacher was looking his way for about 10 minutes so the Girl did not send him a message for awhile. Fate then looked at his watch and noticed that it was 9:37. He had just broken the first law of school so he quickly took his watch of and put it in his pocket. The girl had then sent him another message. It was a folded one that had a strange symbol on it. Fate wondered what the message said because the messages she usually sent Soul was crumpled and did not have any symbol. It asked "Have you had any weird dreams recently?". Fate thought of this as a type of coincidence, considering that this was the first dream he had ever remembered since he was 5. He then sent a message back saying "Yes". Fate was waiting but he had realized that the teacher had been glancing at him as he sent the message. The teacher then came up to Fates desk. "You know I do not allow people giving Messages to each other in my Class!" He babbled on. Fate never did listen though so he was thinking of the next enemy's name. The teacher's babbling may not have caught Fate's attention but the next incident did. The Girl had just passed out right in front of him on her desk. The teacher's attention stopped at fate and he paid his attention to the Girl. "Melissa! You know I do not atone to sleeping during class! I thought you should know that more than anyone!" The teacher shouted but Melissa did not move a Muscle. Fate had realized that the Girl's name was Melissa, but that could matter even less now. Melissa still did not respond and was still sleeping at her desk. "Melissa! Stop this at once!" The teacher shouted as she removed both of her arms from one another and forced her to stand. She then let go of her and she then hit her Head as she then tripped and fell on the floor, still being passed out. "Oh dear! Someone call an Ambulance!" The teacher shouted.

Chapter End.


End file.
